


Amazing 8

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-02
Updated: 2004-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atFirefly’s Glow, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onFirefly's Glow collection profile.





	Amazing 8

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Amazing 8

## Amazing 8

"How long has this been going on Mal?" Zoe asked as she sat down. 

Mal sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Too long," He said quietly. 

Zoe took this in and nodded. "And how exactly does the Doc figure into all this?" 

Mal eyes snapped to her and he grimaced, "Not sure. All I know is I want to help him." 

"And fuck him," Zoe said quietly. 

"Zoe," Mal began warningly. 

Zoe held up a hand to stop Mal and said fiercely, "Don't even think about denying it. You've wanted him since the moment you saw him. No one else might see it by I know you sir and I know when you're sniffing after someone." 

Mal jumped up from his seat and began to pace the cabin, "I'm not 'sniffing' after him Zoe." 

Zoe said nothing just raised one eyebrow delicately. 

Mal sighed again and said, "Even if I do want him, I can't have him." 

Zoe's other eyebrow rose to meet the first, "And why's that sir?" 

Mal hesitated and finally ground out, "Jayne and I sorta made an arrangement." 

"What kind of an arrangement sir?" Zoe asked. 

"That we'd both stay away from Simon," Mal answered. 

"And what the hell made you think that was a good idea?" Zoe asked trying not to yell. 

"It was the only way to keep him safe!" Mal growled. 

"From who?! You or Jayne," Zoe shouted. 

Mal didn't have an answer for that. 

* * *

Jayne looked at the sleeping boy in his bunk, watching the rise and fall of his pale chest, the lips that were slightly opened and the eyes moving restlessly beneath his lids. 

'Not giving you up,' Jayne thought to himself, stroking his fingers through Simon's hair and across his brow frowning at the clamminess of the skin there. 

Suddenly Simon let out a harsh scream and began thrashing around on the bed, eyes open and staring sightlessly. 

"What the hell? Simon? Wake up!" Jayne grabbed the boy as he shook and screamed frantically in his arms. 

Simon just continued to thrash, shaking and whimpering, nonsensical words tumbling from his lips and instantly Jayne realized why Mal was always in Simon's rooms at night. 

"Shit," Jayne muttered holding onto Simon desperately and hitting the com, knowing that with that one action all hell would break loose, "Mal!" 

There was a moment of silence then, "What is it Jayne?" 

"Meet me in my bunk. Now," Jayne said tersely. 

"I don't have time for --," Mal began. 

"Mal its Simon! Something's wrong!" 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Amazing 8**   
Series Name:   **Amazing**   
Author:   **Belle**   [website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **R**  |  ***slash***  |  **2k**  |  **07/02/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Zoe, Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  S/J/M   
Sequel to:  Amazing Part 7   
  



End file.
